


Character Bios - Serphis

by FoxBellyBloat (Howdytherebuddy0420)



Series: OC bios - kink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly kink mentions or implications, Character Bio, bio, wolf oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdytherebuddy0420/pseuds/FoxBellyBloat
Series: OC bios - kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141307





	Character Bios - Serphis

Name: Serphis

Species: Wolf

Age: 23

Gender: Nonbinary, AMAB

Pronouns: They/Them

Sexuality: NBLM

Relationship status: Taken by Forest

Height: 6’1

Physical description: A tall and slender black wolf with a white tipped tail, dark gray paw pads, nose, and insides of ears, and short claws. They have wide, dark brown eyes. They typically like to dress very casually, preferring just a plain t-shirt or sweater with a pair of jeans or sweatpants.

Personality: Serphis is a relaxed and fun loving, carefree wolf who’s just looking to enjoy life as it comes. Their favorite pastimes when they’re off of work are having tv movie marathons, playing video games with their partner, going to clubs, and of course, eating. They don’t always think things through and are rather rash, especially when eating. They’re prone to long nights binging for the sheer enjoyment - how they stay so slender is a true mystery - until they can’t eat another bite, leaving them to deal with a nasty belly ache. This never stops them from repeating things however - they find the fun in the moment more than worth the pain afterwards.

Occupation: Assistant manager at the local supermarket

Extras: They call their partner their partner because the term boyfriend feels too casual to them, but they aren't married. Their name has no meaning, I just thought it looked and sounded nice.


End file.
